Dark Flaws II
by Ictuarium
Summary: Following the events of Dark Flaws I, Annie and Claude journey around Europe. They are given a new assignment from the Human Vampire Society: To go back to the Carpathian Mountain and kill a vampire. Is their new target a vampire or friend?


**Dark Flaws II **(_Following the events of Dark Flaws I_)

Characters:

Annie- a psychic woman who was part of the vampire hunting society

Claude- a mysterious member of the society.

Juan- A member of the society who loves violence and ritual killings

Cezar- Claude's contact. A naturalist who is suspected as a vampire.

Daniela- Annie's sister, also a psychic. life mate of Costin

Costin- A Carpathian who was tasked to lead the Vampire-Hunting Society away from the Carpathian mountains.

Annie was still in a dazed. Claude Purer hauled her out of the room and they rushed to get to safety. Wherever safety is.

They were going to Dresden, Germany. To a Morison Labs. There, they could rest and perhaps get more arms. Annie's never been into one but Nessy and Floyd told her about it. Juan was probably on his way there too. He scrambled away when Costin took Daniela. The Vampire Hunters Society has experienced another draw back.

"Why are we going to Morison?" Annie asked. She just wanted to go into a hole and stay there. Daniela was gone, taken by a monster. Floyd and Nessy were dead. What was the point of living?

"The point of living is living itself. You have your own life. Live it. You still have me." Claude said, not intending to read her mind but did.

"Stop that!" She snapped. Claude was a psychic like herself. It was how they track vampires. Psychics could tell where a vampire is and was. They've been tracking three vampires around Romania.

"We are going to the Morison Laboratory to tell them what has transpired and to tell them we are no traitors. If there is one thing the Morison Labs hate more that vampires, it is traitors. We could also get a new assignment." Claude explained.

"Use a telephone."

"Can't. Public lines are not safe. We must get there personally."

"Leave me be, Claude! I don't want to live anymore! I never did!" Annie screeched.

Claude held her tight to his chest and let her sob. Annie pounded on his chest, raked his shoulders and cursed him for all his worth. None of it mattered for Caude. What mattered is that they were safe. Annie has so much frustrations to be let out. Claude didn't mind being a punching bag for her.

"There, now. Calmer? We must catch our train."

Claude bought an Interrail Global Pass for two. The Fanicular Railway was amazing but Annie could barely look at it. She was depressed. Her will to go on faltered. One vampire body could have earned her and Daniela a better life instead, the vampire took her sister instead. But Claude had a different design for her life. She will accompany him in his quest. They had much to go to. There were other people to meet before going to Morison Labs.

Their first stop was Prague in the Czeh Republic. Annie barely slept. Claude too barely slept. They just stared out of the train windows and let time pass by. It took a two nights and they were there. Technology is sure getting faster and faster.

"Annie, we need to blend into the public. Please act a bit like a tourist. We could be lovers traveling Eastern Europe together." He jested. She was not very responsive. Claude sighed and took her little bag along with his as they disembarked and was off to catch a tram. Prague was beautiful and old. Claude enjoyed the meeting of old and new here. Nobody ever thought him as cultured. He did look a bit rugged but he can clean up nicely depending on the occasion. The Morison Labs and their covert Vampire hunters Society valued him as an asset. He blended with people, knew how to travel and he could spot a vampire. They knew he was psychic. The Morison Labs at Canada focused on Psychic research and he was tested. He really was a psychic and he was one of their few vampire spotters.

There were parks, old buildings and cobbled streets to see. Annie couldn't help but glance here and there. Claude bought a disposable camera and started to take pictures. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Annie couldn't help but smile a bit. Only Claude could bring it out of her.

They toured around the whole day. The town square was the highlight of the afternoon. It really was beautiful. In the evening, the checked into a seedy inn in the outskirts. It was cheaper that way. Claude had the photos developed while they were viewing the Old Town Square.

"These are beautiful! Especially this." He handed her a stolen shot of herself. "It is very vibrant, colorful and full of life."

Annie ripped the picture and crushed it into more pieces. She stepped on them and jumped on the pieces. It was another tantrum stage.

"What is the matter?" Claude asked.

"I'm color blind! How the hell am I supposed to see colorful!" She shouted, still tearing bits and pieces of the picture.

Claude held her tight to him again. "Hush. I'm sorry. I did know. It drove me crazy at first to see with your eyes and see this black and white world." He admitted.

"What do you mean? You can see through me eyes?"

"Yes. It is an ability of mine. I can see through the ones I have bonded with."

She pounded on his shoulders. "Well, don't! You have no right to!"

He caught her wrist and steadied her. "Why are you so angry, Annie?" He held her again; tightly that she couldn't move a muscle. He tried to calm the beat of her heart enough to follow his.

"How can you do that? You are the only person who could ever calm me. Is that part of your gifts too?" She asked. Her had now rested on his chest.

"No. I can only do it to you. Because we are really meant for each other."

"Stop joking! We were supposed to catch that vampire. We were going to earn a fortune with him. Instead, he took her away from me!" her heart began beating faster again. She was angry again.

"Calm down, Annie."

"Calm down? I don't want to calm down! That vampire took my sister! That monster!" Annie was so angry, so scared. Her confusion was turned into rage. It was always her defense mechanism. Claude carried her kicking and screaming into his bed. She tried to fight but she didn't know what she was fighting against. She just kicked upward and pounded into the mattress and screamed her frustrations. Meanwhile Claude lit soothing candles, locked the doors and carefully showered her with rose petals.

It was when he was on top of her that she stopped abruptly. She noticed she was stark and so was he. How could she have not known? Was she loosing her mind? Claude was such a temptation but she couldn't give in. "No!" She screamed. Her fists beat on his back. But the moment his mouth took her breast, she stopped and gave a surprising moan.

"Did that calm you, Annie?" He asked in a husky, low voice. "Would this calm you more?" He asked when he transfered to the other nipple and nibbled on it like a piece of fruit.

She mumbled incoherent words and it encouraged him all the more. his hand traveled on her hips, splayed his hands on her stomach and finally reaching her nest of curls. This was her first time, he could read it in her mind and reactions but he had to have her. He had to have her or he would loose his mind!

Annie shut her eyes and gave in to the feelings she was experiencing. This was too good to stop. Claude was gentle with her. He touched her in places she never knew would give her such pleasures. He took her to new heights. It was like flying and falling at the same time and the rush was so exciting. He surged in her breaking her maidenly barrier. Annie gasped in shock but he didn't even wait for her. Her cries were drowned in ecstasy as he plunged in and out, his stroked long but swift. Instinctively, she matched his rhythm with her own movement. That pleased him. He moved faster and faster.

Annie could barely catch her breath. No man has ever touched her like this. Once when she worked as a secretary for a lawyer, his hands went to her thighs. Annie quit and walked out of the office that day but not before wrecking the whole office. Tonight, she didn't feel like wrecking anything. They were creating something in that bed. She felt like being renewed.

"_I claim you as my life mate..._" She heard in his mind. Then, he recited words that were special to him in a different language. The words melded them together. It felt so strong, like tiny threads binding them together forever. "_I belong to you, I offer my life to you..._" He completed the words to her.

When they both reached their climax, they screamed their pleasures together into the night. Finally Annie was calm. She slept in his arms that night. Claude wrapped them in a blanket and held her body to his. She was his, only his.

It was late in the afternoon when Claude and Annie were able to get up from bed and go about their business in town. They were to meet people in an old cathedral. It would be another grand tour for them. Prague was certainly a city to behold.

They toured Charles Bridge which joins the old town with the new. They walked together hand in hand towards the old town. The Gothic Cathedral of St. Vitus was a marvel. It had precious stones stuck in its walls and delicate carvings. That Gothic architecture and Baroque touches seemed like it came from out of a book. Annie couldn't help but clutch on Claude's arm when they entered. Something eerie was awaiting them.

"Stay here." He told her and left her in one of the pews. Claude moved to the sides and into the shadows. He was going to meet a mysterious contact.

"It is good to see you again, Claudio." The confident voice said. They were standing beside each other but they used mental telepathy to communicate. "I see you have acquired a woman. Will she complicate things?"

"Perhaps but perhaps not. She's not involved here. She only wanted to catch Costin for money." Claude answered.

"Give it to her and be done with it."

"There is such a thing called pride. She will not take money and live with me in luxury just like that." he snorted. "I will take her away when the time is right. For now, we are off to Poland then Dresden. She might like the sights." Claude smiled. Annie was calmer now and he would ensure she stayed that way. "What of Costin and the girl?"

"Ah, the new couple. They are well. You'll see them after Dresden." Claude was relieved. Daniela was alright after her ordeal. "Claudio, you might be given a new assignment. You only had three success ratings in the society. They demand more. The other psychics has seven or more in their files."

"Those were not real vampires, Cezar. They were humans and suspected only because they acted strangely." Claude waved.

Cezar was silent. It took a few moments before he said something. "Abel Mahai is dead. They suspected him and killed him."

Claude bowed. Abel was a good person. He was humans. True, he aided the Carpathians but he never did anything bad. Abel was gentle and kind. This was definitely a crime. "I shall miss his humor. I did not enjoy it before but now, I regret I do." His sadness was genuine. Cezar remained emotionless. He remembered how it felt to be sad but now, he was emotionless. "I must go now. I will see you soon, Cezar."

Claude emerged from the shadows and sat beside Annie. "We must leave in the morning." He announced. Annie nodded. "Would you like to tour Poland?" He smiled.

They took the Eurostar to Poland then transferred to a smaller train bound for Warsaw. They were to meet another contact there. In Warsaw, their small rented room was found in Warsaw Ghetto. It used to be a concentration area for Jews during the German invasion of World War II. The Overgrown Cemetery was close by and they were to meet their contact then.

It was noon and warm when they walked around the cemetery with the other tourists. Claude took more pictures. Annie didn't mind him anymore when he took stolen shots of her.

"When are we getting to Dresden?" Annie asked.

Claude smiled. "Excited already?" He teased. "We just have to meet a contact here then we can proceed there."

"Poland is still very near the Carpathian mountains. I can't wait 'til we get out of the shadow of it." She said.

"But the Carpathian Mountains are splendid. It is big and beautiful and hardly explored." Claude explained it with such passion.

"You are an explorer at heart, Claude. I am not. I'm a secretary or just a desk clerk most of the time. I'm not even an artist like Daniela. She too is color blind but she can make beautiful artwork." Annie said. "I only came to the mountains to hunt a vampire and earn some money not look at art."

Claude drew her into his arms. "You are a work of art, Annie my dear. This, this and this are a masterpiece." He said touching her face, her neck then her breasts.

"Stop, Claude." She squirmed away from his arms. "What we did in Prague was…"

"What we did in Prague was amazing. If you don't want to live for anything else, live for me, Annie. I want you."

A rustling behind some shrubbery made them turn. "Stay here. I will be right back. That must be our contact." Claude skirted his way around tombstones and shrubs until he reached the person trying to signal them.

"We have a new assignment for you." The man tried to muffle his voice.

"I was told to go to Dresden and talk to Mr. Morison himself." Claude explained.

"Mr. Morison does not want your excuses, Mr. Purer. Two society members are dead and we still need more specimens." The obscure man said. Claude tried to pry him mind but he was protected. Claude knew Morison Psychic Research lad had nothing to do with it. It was the taint of a vampire who has infiltrated Morison. "Juan Rancillos already e-mailed us. He told his absurd tale. We also have other sources telling of a similar tales."

He was being watched. He knew it from the start. These Society member were never trustful. They never even trusted each other.

The man handed Claude a folder. Claude opened the folder and found the next man on their list. "Cezar Anatoli? He's a renowned naturalist. Surely his late-night habits aren't all the basis for his being a vampire? His research is all about Nocturnal Flora and Fauna of the Carpathian Mountains."

"We have our sources Mr. Purer. I suggest you get to Krakow then into the Carpathian Mountains and get Dr. Anatoli's body for us. Juan also has a copy. There are other desperate people out there with good hearts. They too want to rid this world of Vampires."

"What about guns? Weapons?" Claude dared to ask.

"Since there was a set back last week, we trust you can acquire your own. Try wooden stakes. They work just as well as bullets and costs less. Good luck." He said dryly and left the couple.

Claude was furious but he tried to hide it from Annie. If he explodes, so would she but he had ways of calming her. He smiled. But not tonight. They had to get to Cezar's home or close enough to warn him. It was too far now.

Annie was not very happy when Claude told her they had to hit Cezar. They were in the train station. He wanted to let Annie go ahead to Dresden and wait for him there.

"No!" She fumed. "I hate the mountains but I hate vampires more. I'm going with you and kill that vampire with you. Once I do, I'm going to start my life over. But I want to shoot that bastard first!" Annie was on the brink of a mood swing.

Claude raised his arms in protest. "It's dangerous, Annie. There are others from the society with us. You've seen what happened in Romania. You might get in between a crossfire."

"Oh and you can't? I'm part of the society too! I should be there. If you don't take me, Claude, I'm going on my own." She stomped away. Annie always walked away. It was always easier. She would find her own way back into that God-forsaken mountain and kill those vampires one by one. She would avenge Dani and herself.

A hand grabbed her and pulled her to collide with a muscular chest. "You forgot your ticket." Annie relaxed and leaned on the strong chest. She inhaled his scent and sighed. "We had best go to our gate now." Claude said. He was taking her with him.

It only took a few hours to Krakow. Then, they had no time to dally in the city. It was beautiful and with lots of tourists but they had to get to the mountains first. They had to trek into the Dunajec River than into the Pieniny Mountains. Cezar had a stone and log palace that was hidden well into the mountains and in the forests.

Claude bought her warm clothes that were fit for moving. The Carpathian Mountains were wild and untamed. The winds were fierce and the weather very unpredictable. Their trek might take two days at least.

Annie kept pace with Claude into the dense Flora infested mountain. The Carpathian Mountains were a chain of mountains and each was beautiful. There were river and lots of gorges.

Annie scanned the vicinity. No wolves or anything big. They could rest here in the clearing for a few hours. She spread a blanket and lay on it not caring if Claude would move or not. She was dead tired. Noting would stir her for a few hours of sleep.

Claude looked at Annie. She was so beautiful even if she was in a bad mood. The mountains made her edgy and being tired did not help at all. He needed to comfort her, calm her.

Slowly, he eased himself beside her. He ravaged her lips while his hands unzipped and unbuttoned. This was his kind of rest, he smiled. Annie gave in to it all, his hands, his lips and his tongue.

"I wish I could take you back here and just let you see nature and experience it. I want to make love to you here and under the stars but we have to get to Cezar first." Claude stood up and began to fold the blanket. Annie rolled away buttoning her blouse and zipping her pants.

"Claude?" Annie called. She was still so tired. "Claude, you act as if you're going to protect that vampire rather than kill it." Annie sat on the nearest dead log.

Claude stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes. I am protecting Cezar and he's not a vampire."

"What? But the society would kill him anyways? Claude, what are we going to do?" Annie wailed.

"He is more than human and he has his defenses but he still needs to be warned."

"What does that mean? More than human but not a vampire? He's psychic like us?"

"Yes and no. I cannot let Cezar die." He said.

"What is he to you?" Annie asked.

Claude let out his breath. "Cezar is my brother." He admitted. "We must move on. If the society gets to him during the day, all will be lost." Claude came to Annie, he lifted her and then ran into the forest. He ran with his preternatural speed into the direction of Cezar's house.

Annie was scared. This was beyond human. He was not human.

"_We are Carpathians. A race of people named after the mountain where we lived. We have gifts and consequences but we are not evil. A lot of humans mistake us for Vampires. Nosferatu. Undead. But we are very much alive_." He explained in her mind.

"Do you sleep in coffins?"

"That would be uncomfortable. We sleep in the soil during evenings and wake during the night."

"How come you were able to walk during the day? We did travel together."

Claude smiled. "Our healers found out that refraining from human blood and drinking a mixture of herbs can allow us to be resistant during the day. It takes time and control but I have done it and so have other who need to protect our people."

That did not settle her. Blood? Sleep in soil? Was all this real?

"_Annie? Don't worry, Annie. All will be alright. Trust me. We will see you soon._" Another voice echoed in her mind. It was so familiar. She knew that voice from long ago.

"Daniela?" She gasped. "Dani, is that you?"

"_I'm coming, Annie. We are coming. Trust Claudio. He will do what is right. See you soon, Annie._"

Annie didn't know what to do. Carpathians, vampires, Dani? What of Costin Decebal? Was that vampire here too?

"Not vampire. Carpathian." Claude corrected. "We are near. Be as silent as you can. Some of the society members are already here. I can sense them."

Cezar's door was broken and there were other signs of forced entry. The sun had not set yet. It would take a good hour or so. Time was running out. They sensed the men inside already.

A group of ten men were digging the earthen floors of the cellar. Claude called for the nearest aid. A pack of wolves trotted down and came to his side. They were going to help protect Cezar who always hunted with them. Claude led the wolves to the cellar.

"Stop right there or I loose the wolves to feast on you." Claude calmly announced.

Most of them turned to him and fumbled their clothing to release their guns. "Claude Purer?" Juan Roscillo asked. He was one of the men. "Leave us alone. We got here first. This vampire is ours."

"He is no vampire. He is a naturalist and protector of the wild. He is also my brother." Claude announced.

"So, we've been infiltrated. You're a traitor, Purer. The Society will turn its back on you!"

"Gladly! I won't be a part of killing innocents. You can't even tell a vampire if you saw one." Claude stood his ground. The wolves were growling menacingly. They were eager to kill.

"Traitor! Kill him!" Claude jumped to cover. The wolves ran in all directions attacking the nearest men. Two to three wolves attacked one man. Some got shot. He will heal them later. For now, he had to hide. His strength was depleted from lack of blood and sleep.

Outside, Annie strode in silence. Claude told her to wait out here. She was very agitated already. Hearing gun shot, she was torn. She had to run inside. What if they shot Claude? He was the only reason for her living. If she lost him too, she knew she would not make it. Annie cursed and ran into the house. She raced to the direction of the shots. On the hallway to the cellar, she encountered Juan Roscillo.

"I knew you were a traitor too! Girls should never have been brought into the society. They fall too easily into the vampires seduction!" He said aiming his gun to her.

The moments were so slow. Annie could see his extending his gun and his finger pulling the trigger. The bullet exited the barrel and was coming towards her. Then she saw the floor. Someone had pushed her.

She looked up to see Claude clutching his chest. He was shot. "No!" She screamed as the sun set outside the window.

At that exact moment, she heard other voices scream too. The commotion in the cellar stopped and a menacing figure of a giant wolf emerged. The wolf jumped on Juan and ripped his throat. The wolf then shifted fur and bone into a clothed figure of man.

"He's shot! Please help me! He has to live!" Annie sobbed.

The man bent down. "You can save him, Annie. You must give him your blood. Call him to you. Call him with your mind and heart. Will him to live."

Frantically, Annie opened her jacket and shirt. She lowered her neck into his mouth. "_Live, Claude. Take my blood! I need you! I can't live without you!_" She called in his mind. She then felt a white hot pain in her neck. Strangely, it felt erotic. She sighed. "I need you, Claude. I love you. _You're my reason to live!_"

Claude opened his eyes. "Annie." He choked.

"Don't try to speak, little brother. We must get you to ground. And of course fix this mess in my house." Cezar said.

"Annie!"

Annie turned around to see Daniela in the hallway. She changed somehow, more vibrant, more alluring. Annie stood and hugged Dani hard. "I've missed you!" She cried. "I missed hearing your voice too."

"Annie! I've missed you and I missed talking too." She smiled. Costin Decebal materialized beside her. "Oh, Costin! We have to help Claudio!"

Cezar was first to asses Claudio's damage. "His heart was hit but he still struggles to survive. I have called the healer to us. We must pack his wounds with lush soil." Cezar slowly lifted Claude and brought him outside. He packed his wounds and made sure his heart stopped so it would not continue to loose blood.

Daniela comforted Annie who was shaking. She couldn't understand why they were putting soil on Claude's wounds. She didn't know how Dani and Costin came out of nowhere.

Costin on the other hand was busy cleaning the mess in the house. He got rid of bodies, burned evidences and cleaned blood. He also took time to heal the wolves who came to their aid. Cezar's door was busted so he fixed it too.

"The healer comes." Cezar announced.

A stillness in the wind was followed by materialization of three people. Gregori, the dark one stood regally in front. Cezar greeted him with the customary grip on the forearms. Behind him was Jaques Dubrinsky, the prince' brother, and his lifemate, Shea. Shea was also a healer.

Gregori looked at Claude, left his body and healed him inside out. All was still. when he finished, he stood up and started to leave.

"That is it? Is he alright?" Annie asked.

"He will live." Gregori shrugged.

"That's it?" Annie demanded again. "That's all you have to say? He will live? What kind of people are you?" She screeched delivering a strong mental assault.

Instead of being angry, Gregori was amused. "Perhaps it is not Claude who is unwell but you, Annie."

"I'll show you unwell!" Annie wanted to grab his head and pull out all his hair. She didn't care if these other people feared him. He was annoying and she was angry.

"Annie. I am alright. Truly the healer already healed me. It is you who needs rest and healing. Come to me." Claude said. He tried to rise.

The woman Shea went to Annie instead. "Allow me, Annie. You and your life mate has done so much for the Carpathian people. Allow me at least to heal you." Shea examined and healed Annie.

"Will she be alright now? Will all her flaws disappear now?" Daniela asked.

Shea smiled. "She will see colors again when she is converted."

"How about her temper tantrums?" Gregori mused.

"That will be healed too. Claude can calm her more than anyone or any medicine." Shea smiled knowingly. "You see, it is not Annie's fault she is bi-polar. That makes her prone to these temper tantrums. But she is a very kind person."

Daniela hugged Annie tightly. "Oh sis! How can two flawed people like us find so perfect mates that make us whole? I am so happy. I hope you will be too."

"Conversion?" She asked. "Claudio must convert me? I will be like you?" She asked her sister.

Daniela nodded. "Yes, Annie. We will be together. Us, The Decebals, the whole Carpathian race. It will be so wonderful."

"Dani, when I lost you, I didn't want to live anymore." Annie confessed.

"Oh, Annie!" Daniela hugged her sister. "Live. Live for me. Don't make me live a long lifetime without you. Also, live for your lifemate. Claudio will do everything in his power to make you smile. That is a guarantee. You'll never know love until you allow it."

Annie looked at Claude who was really Claudio Decebal. He resembled his two brothers. Cezar Anatoli was really Cezar Decebal, the eldest brother. Costin was their youngest.

"Well, everything is good here. The Society has suffered another set back." Jacques said.

"But our cover is blown." Claudio protested. "They will still continue to hunt and harm us."

"Do not worry." The dark one smiled. "There are more of us who have infiltrated their organization. They will not go unpunished. Soon, we will strike."

Several risings later, Annie was in the shape of an eagle soaring the skies with Claude. She was flying fast and in a bad mood.

"My love, why are you in a temper tantrum? I thought the conversion cured you already." Claude asked.

"Just because I'm cured doesn't mean I can't throw a tantrum when I want to!" She screamed and flew away.

Claude had ways to make Annie calm. He smiled to himself and flew after her.


End file.
